Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-8(4z-6)+5(5+2z)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-8}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-8(}\gray{4z-6}{)} + 5(5+2z) $ $ {-32z+48} + 5(5+2z) $ Distribute the ${5}$ into the parentheses: $ -32z+48 + {5(}\gray{5+2z}{)} $ $ -32z+48 + {25+10z} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-32z + 10z} + {48 + 25}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {-22z} + {48 + 25}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-22z} + {73}$ The simplified expression is $-22z+73$